


Young dragons in love

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cave sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Hidden Sex, Incest, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Jacaerys, Rhaenyra's eldest son has some hidden feelings for the newly arrived Bastard of Hull. Little does he know that Addam shares his feelings.And Jace wants to show just how much he loves Addam.Day 7 of my 2020 December smutfest train! We passed half of it, and slowly it will come to an end.
Relationships: Jacaerys Velaryon/Addam Velaryon, Jacaerys Velaryon/Addam of Hull
Series: 13 day of smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Young dragons in love

Jacaerys watched as the birds flew by his window, the book in front of him starting to turn into his worst nightmare. The maester refused to let him go outside and play with his brothers, both Luke and Joff were with his stepfather, while his mother was ruling or in the Throne Room, listening to the smallfolk’s problems. And she was angry at Daemon, but for what reasons, that was unknown to him. He could see who were supposed to be the cause of the problem, but something wasn’t sitting right with him.

Both Addam and Alyn were supposed children of his “late” father, Laenor Velaryon, yet Daemon refused to tell them when they arrived, and his mother had a shouting match in High Valyrian, after which the princess almost left the castle in the middle of the night, while she was heavy with child, making Daemon lift her up as she reached Syrax and bring her back, while cursed at him.

Jace watched the scene as it unfolded from his window, wondering just what did Rhaenyra wanted to do. While knew that his mother was more than capable of protecting herself, and that she was as strong as ever, even after Aegon and Viserys had been born, Jace still felt like she overworked herself, and even Luke, the twins and sometimes Joff would make her rest or help her to her chambers.

With a sigh, Jace turned back to the book, his eyes narrowing as he read the passage about the Faith again and again, his mind not wanting to process the information.

Grabbing and tossing the book aside, Jace grabbed his sword and cape and decided to head for the training yard, where hopefully, he can find Baela, and they can spar or go for a ride. He wanted to see her badly, and knew that with their siblings present, it was only a few moments they could share together before one of their brothers or sisters would run to them. Joff would find them with Aemon, Aemon would bring Aegon who would not want to come without Viserys or Daenaera, but Daenaera wanted to include Aemma, Daella and Rhaessa too, and it would all go down from there. Sometimes, he envied his cousins, but thinking about the newborn babes his uncles had, Jace decided that he was more than happy here, than in the Red Keep with his grandfather and the screaming babes.

While he wished to hold Baela’s and his one day, he was in no hurry to marry her and have children. They were both young, and Jace wanted to enjoy their time together as young children, and not make Baela bear the child while he was doing god knows what. And then there was the problem they both faced one day while walking on the mountain. And it found them after the supposed sons of Laenor arrived.

Jace pushed the door to a hallway open, the sounds of his boots hitting the ground predicting his coming. He knocked on his mother’s door, hoping that he can catch her here.

“Jace?” Hearing his nickname from her made the young prince smile, and he quickly opened the door, seeing his mother and stepmother Laena on the bed, giggling as they watched him enter, their arms around their bellies, while his father and stepfather were massaging their feet.

“Should I come back later? I see that all of you are busy.” Jace remarked, knowing that the pregnancies were hard on both women, especially on Laena who couldn’t leave the room most of the time.

“We are fine Jace, come in.” Laena replied, her smile sticking to the boy too.

Jace entered, closing the door behind his back and turning the key in the hole. “I wanted to talk to you about a few things.”

“I told you they weren’t that obvious.” Jace heard his mother’s voice, Daemon sighing before kissing both Rhaenyra and Laena. “I still don’t know what was Corlys thinking!”

“Nyra, my dear, please. You need rest, and so does your child.” Laenor warned the princess, who shrugged and sat back down, Jace blinking in surprise.

“So they are my grandfather’s children.”

“Addam and Alyn?” Daemon asked, not even looking up, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. How did they come to be?” The prince sat down, Rhaenyra lovingly stroking his hair.

“Our father was out in the taverns.” Laena replied, Jace sighing. “And according to Daemon he was enchanted by the beauty of Marilda. He had two sons, Addam and Alyn, and since their mother is ill and can’t provide for them, they are here as orphans with no knowledge about who their parents are.”

“And because I am considered dead, he thought a using my name would make the sniffling Greens go away.” His father added, a smirk plastered on his lips as he referred to the Hightowers.

Jace looked thoughtful, trying to find the reason why his grandfather would just send his sons here when he could have just said the same thing to Rhaenys. Sure, his grandmother would find out, but she would never punish the boys, and take her anger out on Corlys.

Feeling her mother’s hand on his back, Jace breathed in. “Whose are we?” The hand on his back stopped moving for a moment, before the two men exchanged looks.

“Either his or mine. The reason the boys are here is that it keeps the Greens away from sniffling on Driftmark.” Daemon replied.

Jace raised his brow. What was happening on Driftmark now?

“Go and find your siblings dear. I’m sure that Baela would love to spend some time with you.” Laena chuckled, Jace not missing the look in Daemon’s eyes.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” The Rogue Prince whispered as he passed him.

“I won’t make you into grandfather now, don’t worry. I want us to enjoy life a little before we decide to terrorize you with grandchildren!” Jace closed the door, the muffled curses Daemon throw at him making him chuckle. “Also, Luke and I want to start at the same time, because double babes are better!”

“Jace, go!”

Jacaerys closed the door to the bedroom, smiling as he went down to the courtyard, knowing that Daemon will be spending more time with his girls now, and Jace could sneak his brothers and sisters out for a swim. If only Luke had been there, their father, stepfather? would surely have lost it.

As the eldest prince neared the courtyard, he saw the two boys, his uncles, or cousins at least, as they stood over the walls, a guard yelling at them for something.

Jace neared the three of them, his head tilted to the sides. Alyn was the first who noticed him, a smile spreading around his face, the guard turning around, his anger disappearing from his face.

“Prince Jacaerys! I- What a surprise! I-“

“Leave us, and don’t yell at them again.” Jace looked into the guard’s eyes, his own flashing dangerously. “Alyn, I think Rhaena and Luke were looking for you. Addam, come with me.” The younger boy left, thanking him for sending the guard away and left towards the training area, Jace sending a silent prayer for his brother and sister to not fuck it up.

“Your Grace, that-“

“Jace. You are family, so it’s Jace.” The prince smiled at Addam, and the older turned away, a visible blush already spreading across his face.

“As Your- My… Uhm, as you wish… Jace.”

Jace chuckled as the two left the courtyard and headed for the dragons, but his mind moved on to the thing he wanted to ask from the boy. The question that remained unclear was should he do it and possibly ruin a friendship that would bloom?

“Say Addam, what are your thoughts on marriage?”

The boy blinked at him surprised, his mouth opening and closing, Jace imaging it around his cock.

“I don’t know. It seems, far for me.” Addam looked away, the blush returning to his cheeks. “I don’t think that any woman would want a bastard for a husband. Even if I am dragonseed.” Though he only whispered the last part, Jace heard it well enough.

“I think there would be more than enough women who would want to share your bed brother.” Jace chuckled, his eyebrows rising when he noticed that Addam stopped walking. “Addam, are you alright?”

“Y-yes! Of course, why wouldn’t I be alright?” Addam laughed, yet his eyes darted to Jace’s face and to the sides constantly.

“You know that you can tell me anything, right? Both you and Alyn are our brothers, and as a family, we need to help the other.”

Addam nodded, the lump in his throat slowly dissolving. “I know. I just… It’s strange. Even now. I’ve been trying to wrap my head around it, but I can’t help but think that no one wants us here.”

“Why would you think that? Did someone-“

“No. All of you have been so kind to us…” Addam scratched the back of his neck, a gesture Jace found sweet. “From Princess Rhaenys to Lord Corlys, Queen Rhaenyra even let us have dragons if we wish to, and Prince Daemon promised to take us on rides…” His voice died down, his eyes staring at the ground again.

“But? There is something you are not telling me Addam.” Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

“I don’t think I can tell you.” Addam whispered, his eyes widening when Jace reached for his hands and took them into his.

“I think you can.” Jace was determined. He only saw that one guard who was being rude to them, but if there were more, he would just have to place them in dragon shit cleaning duty. “Listen, whatever you tell me or don’t tell me, it will stay here, okay?”

Addam looked into his eyes, biting his lips. “O-okay.”

“So?”

“I… I like someones...” Addam looked away, Jace furrowing his brows.

“I couldn’t hear it properly. Are you in love, Addam?”

The boy just nodded, his eyes closed, his head hanging low. “I’m sorry.”

Jace blinked before realization hit him that Addam was crying. Reaching for the boy’s face, he cupped his cheeks with his hands, his thumbs circling under Addam’s eyes. Jace stepped closer, the fear in Addam’s eyes growing until Jace was only a breath away.

“Do you like someone from our family?” His eyes stared into Addam’s clear ones, his hand forbidding the boy from looking away.

“T-two ones.” Addam whispered, Jace biting his lips s he watched Addam's face.

“I think they both like you too.”

Addam blinked, surprise written all over his face. “T-they do? H-how do-“

Jace didn’t wait for him to finish talking. As seen by Daemon many times, the young prince moved a hand to Addam’s waist, the other resting on his cheek, and with a swift motion kissed him, tilting his head when their noses brushed. Addam was stunned beyond words, his mind exploding as Jace’s lips touched his, his arms feeling heavy yet somewhat light as they wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist, his eyes closed, letting him enjoy the moment. The two continued to kiss, Jace slowly pushing his tongue into Addam’s mouth, his hand grabbing the clothes the boy had on.

When they broke the kiss finally, the two shared a look. “I want to do something else to you Addam. I wanted to do it since Baela and I saw you and Alyn.” The confession left his lips, and his chest was lighter.

“I- Do you k-know how to do it?”

“You want to do it?” Even though Jace was expecting Addam to one day make love with him, he wasn’t expecting to agree to it this quickly.

“I think I returned your feelings when I saw you two too.” Addam blushed, but the small smile made Jace’s heart melt.

Pulling the boy after him, the prince moved around the edge of the area where they kept the dragon, balancing on the stones till they reached the end, where the mountain began, a small opening hiding behind bushes and rubble.

“Don’t be scared please.”

“As long as I can see you and not fall, I won’t.” Addam replied, the wind carrying his laughter away.

The two reached the cave, Jace gesturing for Addam to step in first.

“This is beautiful!” Addam looked around, his hand touching the walls and the things he could see. “How did you managed to put so many things in here?”

Jace chuckled. “It was here before I was born, but my siblings and I have a habit of hiding some of our things here when we visit our dragons. And now you and Alyn will know about this place too, and hopefully choose a dragon.”

Addam smiled at the prince, his fingers brushing against Jace’s. “I want to try that kiss again.”

Jace smirked before reaching for Addam’s face, his lips colliding with the older boy’s. Jace wrapped a hand around Addam’s torso, the other cupping the boy’s face, while Addam had both of his arms around his waist, pulling Jace closer until the prince could feel the other’s cock as it started to get hard.

“Bed.” Jace breathed, managing to pull and kiss the boy at the same time, only breaking the kiss when his leg hit the frame of the bed and he fell into it.

“Stay there.” Addam whispered into his ear, and kissed him again, rubbing their noses together before his hand touched Jace’s clothes, slowly pushing them up.

Jace pushed himself up, supporting himself with his elbows and watched as Addam undid the strings on his breeches, pulling them down with his underpants, revealing his cock. He sighed when Addam touched it, his hands cold but it didn’t count when Addam began to lick it. His tongue touched the tip of his cock, then slowly moved down to his balls, where Addam took one into his mouth, Jace almost falling back to the bed. The shivers didn’t stop there, however, and soon enough, Addam took his cock into his mouth, taking in as much as he could before coming back up for air.

Jace’s eyes closed almost all the way, and it was hard to keep them open. He watched from behind his half-closed eyelids as Addam took all of him into his mouth, feeling as the tip of his cock touched the back of the other’s throat, his elbows finally giving out, making him fall to the bed.

Addam gagged a little, his fingers stroking the flesh and curling around Jace’s balls, the prince feeling the need to release.

“Addam, I need to-“

Addam sucked on his cock hard, his fingers playing with his balls, and when the tip touched the back of Addam’s mouth again, Jace released his seed into the boy’s mouth with a cry, his hips buckling under him.

Addam gagged, but pulled off of Jace, swallowing his seed mostly, Jace leaning down and whipping the rest of off his chin.

“My turn.” The prince breathed, pulling the older boy closer, his hands pulling off Addam’s shirt, tossing it next to them.

Jace kissed Addam, his tongue invading Addam’s mouth, and as they stood up, Jace turned them around, his hands now on Addam’s breeches, untying the knots and pushing them down, his hands cupping Addam’s arse, gently massaging them, making the older moan.

Jace helped Addam to sit, pushing him to the bed, pulling off the breeches that were left on him, throwing them away in the general direction of the shirts. His fingers brushed against Addam’s cock, but Jace kissed Addam’s inner thighs before inching his way closer to his cock, his fingers pressing against the skin of it, his thumb rubbing the tip of it.

“Jace!” Jace glanced at Addam, his own cock standing hard again when he saw the face Addam made. Mouth hanging open, his head thrown back and his legs were trembling.

The prince smirked, his tongue finally licking the tip before taking it into his mouth, his hand moving up to Addam’s chest, both pinching the pink nipples. Jace started to roll them around between his fingers while sucking harder on Addam’s cock, looking out for the older boy’s breathing, not wanting him to release just yet.

When he found Addam’s cock to be coated enough, Jace pulled off, his thumb pressing into Addam’s chest as he rose. His hands moved to Addam’s shoulders, pushing the boy back, taking the pillow out from under his head, and kneeling between Addam’s legs.

“If it hurts, tell me. Okay?” Addam, still daze from what was happening to him, could only nod. Jace pushed Addam’s legs apart, lifting his hips a little and shoved the pillow under his hips.

Jace leaned forward, kissing the boy under him. His hands dug into the bed, holding him up and preventing him from falling, while Addam’s reached around his neck, pulling him closer. Jace bit his lip, Addam gasping and Jace finally pulled away, his mouth touching the sensitive skin of Addam’s neck, his teeth brushing against it, making the thin parts jump in response. He bit down on it and sucked, leaving behind a purple mark. Moving down to Addam’s chest, Jace left a trail of bitemarks until he reached Addam’s nipples. His teeth grabbed them gently, and using his tongue he rolled them around, while his hand played with the other ones.

Addam moaned each time, his fingers digging into Jace’s arms, leaving behind red lines. Not that Jace minded it, as he was busy moving down Addam’s stomach, his tongue licking down his cock, his fingers stroking it gently as he neared Addam’s arse.

“J-Jace!” Addam’s breath hitched when he felt Jacaerys’ finger pressed against his hole.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jace looked up, ready to get Addam his clothes if he said so.

“B-be gentle and slow please.”

Jace smiled, climbing over him again, pressing his lips to Addam’s. “Evermore.”

The prince returned to his place, between Addam’s legs, and took off his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of Addam’s cock before pushing his legs up a bit, and supporting them with his own thighs.

Jace looked at Addam for the last time, and when nothing came from the boy, pressed his index finger into him slowly.

“Are you feeling well?”

“J-just a little discomfort.” Addam breathed, his fingers turning white as he tightened his grip around the sheets under them.

Jace nodded and leaned closer to Addam’s stomach, kissing his skin as his other hand stroked Addam’s cock. His finger slowly entered the boy and once it was fully in, Jace let it rest there for a few heartbeats, not wanting to hurt Addam.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Please move it.” Addam’s reply made Jace smile, and the prince turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

He slowly pulled out his finger, and pushed it back in, listening to Addam’s breaths carefully. His other fingers were slowly circling the tip of Addam’s cock, and from time to time he would kiss it and lick it a little, easing the discomfort Addam was feeling.

“Add another!” Addam moved his hips closer to Jacaerys’ finger, and the prince kissed the older boy’s abdomen before pushing another finger inside, slowly moving them, curling and uncurling them.

Addam moaned, but he quickly demanded a third finger from Jace, and the prince was more than happy to pleasure him.

“Jace! Jace, I want it!”

“Want what?” His fingers brushed against a spot in Addam that made the boy arch his back.

“Y-your cock! I want it!” Jace pulled his fingers out, Addam whimpering at the empty feeling. But he soon felt the tip of Jacaerys’ cock against his hole, and lifted his head. “Please Jace.”

“Tell me when it hurts.” Jace kissed leaned forward, kissing Addam again.

Addam moved one arm under his head, resting on it and watched as Jace pushed the head of his cock inside Addam, the boy moaning, his head pushing against the bed. Jace stopped once the head was in, waiting for Addam to get used to the feeling.

“Move Jace! Fuck me!” The older moaned, his hands reaching for his cock, but Jace slapped them away.

The prince grinned, pushing the rest of his cock into Addam, his arms wrapping around Addam’s waist as Jacaerys moved them over, resting Addam’s back against the bed’s headrest. He pushed his legs away, moving closer to the boy who was a moaning mess now, and reached around his shoulders, holding onto them as h moved his hips, thrusting them deeper into Addam.

“Ah, Jace! Harder, faster!” Addam’s arms wrapped around his back, his fingernails digging into his flesh and leaving red lines and marks, but Jace didn’t care. He kept bounding at the same spot, biting Adam’s neck, enjoying the sounds the older made.

He bit Addam’s neck, his right hand moving to Addam’s throbbing cock, and started to stroke it, getting more pace with each thrust.

Addam had his legs wrapped around his waist, and Jace could tell that they were both close. Pressing his thumb against the tip of Addam’s cock, Jace let go of the older, crying out when Addam clenched his body around him, both releasing at the same time.

Jace stopped himself from on top of Addam, breathing in heavily but pressing a kiss to Addam’s open mouth.

“Jace…” Addam pulled the prince closer, the boys embracing the other as they lay in each other’s arms, listening to their shaky and rapid breaths and to their fast heartbeats.

“I think we should repeat it soon. But with Bae…” Jace managed to say between sighs.

Addam hummed, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Jace who watched him, his smile shining down at the boy. Leaning closer to him, the prince kissed Addam’s head, brushing their noses together before reaching for a huge, warm blanket to cover them.


End file.
